


【DC】【Clois】同居三十题

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: Lois moved in. They were so, so, so happy together.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 2





	1. 相拥入眠

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU背景，OOC，老套的生活小片段

他们搬到同间公寓的第一天有些混乱，送家具来的人迷路了，Clark不得不趁午休时间前去协助，显然，他不能直接抬起卡车飞过数个街区，只好指挥那夹杂着西班牙语和英语的热情司机七拐八绕。等他安顿好一切急匆匆赶回星球日报，勉强没让Perry找他茬。Lois去西海岸追踪一起爆炸事故，而他自己的死线在明天。

写稿是为数不多的他无法使用超级速度的事务之一，Clark只能耐着性子斟词酌句，对面格子间的同事不停地咂嘴，在相对安静的大环境下尤其惹人分心。记者总算在下班前把邮件发给了主编，提上包就往外冲，Perry探出脑袋白了他一眼。

Clark到家前最后几步是飘过去的，心里暗暗嘲笑自己毛头小子般的行为。他做好了饭，又冲去买蜡烛（可真贵啊），顺便在树上抱下只小猫，表上显示的时间距Lois归来还剩半小时。Clark考虑过是否去机场接她，可普利策小姐已对他过剩的保护欲不胜其烦。手机闪了一下，Kent一把抓起那小东西，两秒后沮丧地垂下了手。

飞机晚点了，Lois刚往东飞。Clark吃掉了他那份晚餐，把Lois的放进冰箱。他打开电脑，查看天气预报，其后几小时没有大雨了，于是年轻人将自己挪进沙发，收看大都会对哥谭的棒球比赛。

球赛是录像，他负责体育版，早都知道比赛结果和精彩片段，剩下的部分难免索然无味。睡魔悄然截住氪星人的思绪，将他拖入沉眠。

梦魇潜入他的脑海，超人骤然落入那场毁去半个大都会的外星之战，佐德扭曲的面容不断闪现，破碎的玻璃迎头倾泻，墙角平民无助的哭声，他们恐慌的表情，然后——

咔嚓。

梦中的一切奇异地寂静着，唯此声清晰。他放声哭号，回身寻找Lois，身后空无一人。Kal-El急切地呼唤，一声盖过一声。

“我在这，Clark，我在这。”记者骤然惊醒，平素干燥的皮肤上布满冷汗，Lois跪在沙发前，手还伸在半空。他犹豫着去拥抱面前的女人，力道轻得像捧住一只蝴蝶，而Lois抱紧了他。  
星球日报的王牌记者身上带着雨滴和凉意，Clark不由自主地凑近她温暖的吐息。

“那只是一个梦，你现在和我在一起。”Lois悄声说。她本来疲惫不堪，毫无胃口，但下飞机时她忽然记起今天是Lane和Kent持同样钥匙的第一天，高跟鞋带来的酸痛便被抛至脑后。门后，公寓里的有两只默默燃烧的蜡烛和一个蜷缩在沙发上的Clark Kent。

Lois大致猜出来爱人梦见了什么，因此无须多问，即使是她，回想起浩劫尚心有余悸，但她终究无法于Clark的自责和孤独感同身受，只得待在安全距离外。

幸好她给得起许多许多拥抱，和许多许多安慰。

Clark很快平复下来，在Lois身边他再次成了为共同生活兴奋不已的爱情鸟，他殷切地给Lois热好晚饭，女友进餐时则聊聊今天听的笑话，和Perry对某家报社精彩绝伦的讽刺。其后两人未多做耽搁即洗漱就寝，没有情事，甚至没有一个晚安吻，他们静静地、面对面拥抱在一起。Lois攥着他的手，而Clark把鼻子埋在她的发间，嗅着新香波的气味。

他们都安全了。


	2. 一同外出购物

刚搬到一起时他们在家务方面都遵循着公平的原则，如果Lois负责了晚餐，早餐就是Clark的任务，如果Clark刷了浴缸，除尘便交给Lois完成。久而久之Lois发现男友的家务总比自己结束得快，她恍然大悟——这不单单是堪萨斯农民的熟练技巧，还有氪星人在黄太阳下的超能力加成。

自然她不会推卸责任，只是某件事上，她开始以此为由鼓动Clark包办，即购物。大都会的男性常年以分不清牛奶牌子、清洁剂种类甚至蔬果品种闻名，可小镇男孩不同，他熟知一切消耗品，并能精准挑选出性价比最高的商品。

可想而知，Lois Lane省去了一桩劳动，大多数情况下她也听不到Kent的抱怨，或是没有时间。作为星球日报的王牌和新星，他们除为琐事争吵之外有太多事可以做，何必浪费生命呢？

这周日上午，她偶一抬头间看到男友拿着清单勾勾画画，阳光下他毫无品味的黑色镜框泛着不常见的光泽，镜片后的蓝眼向下注视，眉间拢着细小的沟壑。她托着腮，任自己的目光滑向Clark抿紧的嘴唇，微微鼓起的两颊，解开一颗扣子的衬衫领口和半挽起的袖管。

Clark感知到她的视线抬起头来：“要一块去吗？”Lois眯起眼睛，她经常忘记即使小记者远看不起眼，近观依然魅力非凡，或许她得去一趟，终结Clark Kent在超市的单身汉身份。

于是他们现在结伴而行，Clark推着购物车，Lois顺着货架寻找清单上陈列的必需品。她时而会产生恍惚感，仿佛两人是结婚多年的夫妻，但瞧瞧周边，她又会为自己与那些平凡主妇的不同松一口气。

一开始Lois全权负责甄选，不过普利策小姐能感到身后的Clark多次欲言又止，直到他们开始挑牛奶，内行人Kent迫不及待地站到冷柜前。Lois扑哧笑了出来，Clark脸红了。

哦，他真可爱。Lois得意地想。

牛奶是清单上最后的项目，Clark满意地把成果放进购物车，一回头却发现女友跑到了超市另一头，动用超级视力后他看清了吸引Lois的商品——超人周边。

他的脸红得更厉害了，几乎可达母星太阳的水准，尽管没见过。推着车赶到Lois身边，Clark推了推眼镜轻轻咳了一声，Lois甩开头发朝他挤眉弄眼，一副促狭表情。“你都不知道他们多有想象力。”她手里举着一个超人图案的茶杯垫，不知为何上面他的脸显得很扁。记者先生佯怒瞪了女友一眼，随后也忍不住笑起来。大都会人民比他想得要喜欢他，这让每看一回重建工程就自责一回的超人松了口气。

Lois拉过他的手，指向货架上方的一系列产品。超人抱枕：Kal-El闭着眼睛，双手合拢垫在脸侧，安宁地侧卧着。超人休闲衫：分两类，一类是朝天空飞去的大都会英雄，一类单纯是他的“S”盾形标记。

货架左侧挂着许许多多超人毛巾，部分甚至在上面印着未着寸缕的超人先生上半身，Lois凑近去欣赏，然后调侃道：“据我所知，Clark，你的身材比这好。”Clark揉着额头。

还有一部分是各类小物件。Clark看见了不同颜色的纸巾，盒子上一律是他的大头像（顺便一说，不是很像真人）；有手机链和钥匙串，红蓝配色一统天下；文具也有，Clark很庆幸上面没有“助你如超人般极速思考”的欺诈性广告语，法律万岁。

再看下去就有点像个宅男或狂热粉丝了，因而他凑到女友耳边：“回去再看，如何？”Lois只是玩笑道：“说真的，小镇男孩，我想我要爱上购物了。”他们携手返回门口结账，Lois手里轻轻攥着一个小物件。

到家后他们把商品分类放好，Clark才瞟见了Lois临时决意买下的东西，一个幸运兔脚，红蓝色的缎带缠绕，印着不起眼的一个个“S”。

他忽然很想、很想吻她。


	3. 半夜一起看恐怖电影

对于一个刚进入媒体行业的新人来说，要么会把《星球日报》的当家记者作为偶像，要么列为假想敌，无论哪种，一段时间过后雄心壮志都会消退。首先，从业者少有Lois这样的出身和眼界，其次难比她的文字功夫，再者不及她的敏锐直觉，抑或缺乏其广阔人脉，要么就是不为幸运女神垂青，即便有奇才样样具备，也常在最后一关倒下——无与伦比的勇气。

纵然荣获普利策奖，一名记者积累的人气再如何都不足以让谁细细追踪她的起源、成长，所以便极少有人知道Lois Lane的勇气从何而来，仿佛她生下来就出入火场，呛声政要，追踪战争，揭露险恶。

可憾Lois本人没有接受过采访，若是谁真问上一句，她兴许还能透露秘密，而不是让诀窍全落进一个永远不会发布这篇报道的人手里。

这周末夜里Lois和她的男朋友蜷在沙发上，裹进同一条毯子里，所有的窗帘都被拉上，电视是唯一光源。Lois的头发揉在男友的肩窝里，她刻意压低着声音：“你看过多少部恐怖片儿，小镇？”Clark努力回想着。“不超过三部。有一部是和爸妈一块儿，还有一部在朋友家，我印象里还有一部，但内容记不清了。”

Lois轻轻地嗤笑，比起嘲弄这更像温暖的打趣。“我的战绩是五十二部。”“说真的？”Clark直起身，电视里忽的传来一声惊叫，他打了个激灵。

普利策小姐浑不在意，几乎是慵懒地按了暂停键，认真给恋人讲起故事来：“我十几岁的时候对这些特别着迷，青春期嘛。全家人都睡着后我会从房间里溜出来，调小电视的声音，凑近了去看。”

Clark脑海里立刻浮现出一个模糊的身影：她从床上翻下来，没有穿拖鞋，因为这会让她的脚步发出响声。姑娘垂着长发，踮着脚，小心翼翼转开门把手，一级一级慢慢走下楼梯。她在白天就会记住要看哪张碟片，这样在黑暗中容易准确找到位置。然后盘腿坐在电视机前，尽量放轻动作打开电视，那一瞬她会竖起耳朵。

等她塞进碟片，她会抓过遥控器立刻调低音量，接着或许往后退了艺校截，或许没有。屏息静气地等待可怜的主角遭遇异象，滑稽时她也许捂住了嘴，恐怖时她则干脆咬着自己的拳头。

一开始她可能会在溜回房间，缩进被子里后不敢入睡；后来她渐渐习惯了，只是会做噩梦；最终干脆连噩梦都没有，一觉至天明。

第二天，Lois会带着黑眼圈去学校，在化学课上犯困，邻桌戳都戳不醒。那些少女会猜测她是不是办了个派对，谣言莫名其妙地传出去，她只会神秘而洒脱地报以一笑。储物柜旁的男孩儿们既跃跃欲试，又缺乏自信。

“我的家人对这些超自然电影基本没有兴趣，但我不同，我也从来没有遗憾过。”估计Lois在他耳边不只絮叨了这些，但Clark只听见了这句，他沉浸在朦胧的幻想里。“我猜这就是我比一般人胆子大的原因，反正我跟面试官说什么都吓不到我，我也做到了。”

多奇妙啊，北极的Lois像个精灵，大都会的Lois是个风度翩翩的成熟女性，今晚的Lois仅仅是那个爱看恐怖片的中学生。她的语气如此怀念，如此灵动。

Clark重新按下播放，缩回女友身边，他们紧紧握着彼此的手，在关键部分压抑着尖叫，然后Lois嘲笑Clark，Clark凑过去亲她的脸颊作为报复，Lois会一边躲一边狠狠拍他，命令他专心看。最后他们不再分散注意力，盯紧了电视屏，心跳忽快忽慢。

他们是两个青少年，终于有人来分享着悬在时空十几年的秘密。


	4. 一方的起床气

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇太蠢了，求不纠结科学性

还在小镇生活时，Kent家有一个内部笑话，Martha随时会想起来，她经常一边煎着培根，或一边捆着玉米展开描述。

“从没有什么事能像那样提醒我你是个不同寻常的孩子。”她半眯起眼睛，周边的细纹向眼角聚拢。“那天早上你的闹钟没响，于是我去喊你上学，你把枕头蒙在脸上。当我走过去晃你的胳膊时，两道射线烧穿了枕套，直冲天花板。”

“我吓了一跳，可你倒好，翻了个身抱住破枕头继续睡。那天你错过了校车，跑着去了学校。”她朝儿子眨眨眼，看着他露出窘迫神情。

Clark的记忆——或许是出于自我保护——早已消除了这段插曲。但他房间天花板上的焦黑痕迹确实存在，每当他抬头端详那些星球模型，都无可避免地回想起这个故事，并感受到渺远的心惊和庆幸。

搬到一起后，超人先生理所当然地向女朋友透露了这一风险，而Lois一如既往地以大笑翻篇，寻常人眼里的隐患在她这是挑战，怪诞是新奇。Clark还能说什么呢，毕竟他才是那个用热视线给素不相识的女记者缝合伤口的人。何况Martha一再强调，哪怕在小镇男孩能力最不稳定的青春期，惊魂早晨也仅此一个。

“只要你付修理费，宝贝，我怎样都不介意。”Lois睡眼朦胧地说，在他怀里换了个舒服点儿的位置。

理论上，一个在外漂泊多年的人适应力应该很强，他被认为能在公路旁睡着，在货车车厢里睡着，在麦草堆里睡着，随时随地醒来，精神抖擞上路。可从小到大，Clark改不掉起床气，这玩意儿固执的程度也是“钢铁”的。农场多年历练让他很早醒来，成熟的超人体质让他不需要多少睡眠，然而起床的那一刹那，你还是能感觉到他身周的低气压。

某个凌晨，坐了一夜飞机的Lois Lane凭借全身最后的力气洗了个热水澡，随便拧了两下头发就扑在了她和另一位记者共用的床上，她很快失去意识，并没有注意到枕边人开始不自然地动来动去。

Clark梦到洪水，房子被淹了，水漫至下颌，他急切地想要逃开，这感觉太难受了，即使氪星人能很久不呼吸也一样难受，接着，“砰——”

Lois被这声巨响从浅眠中扯出来，本能地大喊男友，待视野终于清晰，她看见Clark趴在天花板上。

然后是脚步声，楼上的邻居迅速赶到，重重拍击房门。Lois尚在犹豫该先把Clark叫下来还是先去应门时，超人先生已经“啪叽”掉在了地板上，普利策小姐得以看清天花板上的凹陷，她心疼地想到地板上一定有类似的损坏。

Clark揉着脸爬起来开门，门外的人开始语速飞快地质问和抱怨，他有一搭没一搭地点头摇头，Lois走出房间，忧虑地察觉男朋友的脸色已经不那么好。Clark沉着声音说他道过谦了，想天亮了再处理这事，他保证没有下一个扰民声响，他开始厌烦了，他很清楚邻居家的地板没事儿，他很困，受够了。

同事的嗓音跟着楼上住户越提越高，Lois猜测要到爆发临界点了，她及时出面，一次性通过温柔的语调、有礼有节的交涉和，最重要的是，慵懒美人的造型解决了这场小小纷争。

回到床上后Clark撇着嘴一头扎进被子，难受地蹭来蹭去，Lois忍住笑意，安抚性地环住他。

但愿他早晨不会迟到。


	5. 做饭

Lois醒得很早，针脚密实的窗帘能把阳光封锁在室外，她赤着脚下床，拨开布帘的一角，清冷的光线在地板上留下一块灰色亮斑。

她裹紧了晨衣，习惯性地回头。Clark飞去远东当义工了，一场海啸或地震，她迷蒙的脑袋记不太清，上帝保佑。Lois打了个小小的哈欠，找到拖鞋后往厨房挪去。

料理台上原先随意摆放的番茄酱和芝士都被归回原位，小镇男孩的风格，他的都市女友拽开冰箱，果然又找到了新补给的蔬果。Lois先给了自己一杯牛奶，冰凉的饮料冲走她最后一丝困意。

日程表从记者脑海里一栏栏跳过，下午要去联络几个线人，晚上则是哥谭某个名流聚集的舞会，她这次非得逮着Wayne不可。她原计划整个上午都赖在床上，却过早苏醒。

两周前Clark偷闲从堪萨斯带回来过一打三明治，他们连吃了三顿还意犹未尽。Lois努力回忆着配料，火腿，玉米，洋葱，都没什么特别的，主要是……

蛋黄酱。她认命地搓了两下脸，酱料从来不是Lane家强项。“我该去当《美食客》的记者。”普利策小姐嘀咕道。她切了面包火腿，吸着鼻子打理好洋葱，正要找玉米罐头，窗户发出一声怪响。Lois警觉起来，抓起流理台上的刀，靠向门边。

“是我。”钢铁之躯已卸下一身战甲，威严的气势尚未退去，然而看到Lois的一刹那Clark笑起来，他的脸庞变得柔和。“我投降，英雄，先把刀子放下。”

Lois从他嘴上啄去一个吻：“一切顺利？”Clark点点头拐进厨房，拿过女友手中的武器。“你在做三明治？太棒了。”他快活地抱住Lois，脑袋还在她肩上蹭来蹭去，“我饿坏了。”理论上超人是一个依赖黄太阳光合作用的外星生物，但这不意味着他没有食欲。

“我想做那个蛋黄酱三明治。”Lois叹息着翻出罐头，“但我不会弄蛋黄酱。”

“Hmm，看起来像是超人的工作*。”Clark径自拿出几个鸡蛋放进锅里煮，他在冰箱外探头探脑了一会，“我们似乎缺少了沙拉。”转眼间人不见了，两分钟后小记者气都不喘地重现于女友面前。

“便利店没开门，我悄悄溜回家取了一罐。”他诡秘地挤挤眼睛，竖起食指放在嘴唇上。

Lois两手一撑坐上流理台，她的同居人则已开工。超级先生找来一个大号玻璃碗和搅蛋器，把煮好的鸡蛋剥了壳、切成块，放进碗里，再浇上许多沙拉酱，开始碾压。他没有使用不符常人的速度，慢条斯理地进行每个步骤，时不时传授旁观的Lois两句技巧。直到蛋白蛋黄和沙拉酱基本混为一体，Clark暂离去冲洗器具，普利策小姐瞧瞧拿手指蘸了一口成品，放进嘴里。

她一点点卷着舌头把酱料送下去，舔着嘴边残留的甜味。两秒后急切地跳下厨台，开了玉米罐头，把东西全夹进吐司里，切成边缘不那么整齐的三角形。

Clark用黄油刀刮起蛋黄酱，均匀地涂抹在三明治上，Lois不停要求“厚一点，再厚一点”。

他们直接在厨房里开动早餐，口腔里满满塞着食物，唇边一周都蹭上了酱料，努力地吞咽，并在不令自个噎着的危险边缘勉强交谈。Clark谈起早间飞回来一路看见的日出，他描述广阔的海洋和身边的航迹线，偶尔他会为某锅炖菜的香味停驻片刻，用力吸着鼻子，忍住嫉妒。

“你现在可没资格抱怨。”Lois含混道。她晃了晃手里的半块三明治，差点把一片火腿弄掉，连忙凑过去一口咬下。“这是世界上最棒的早餐了。”

“这还用说嘛，”Clark笑着指指那个玻璃碗，“世界最棒的蛋黄酱。”“嘿！还有普利策主厨的其他的一切一切。”Lois作势瞪起了眼睛，记者先生举手投降。

听着，亲爱的，堪称世界最棒的不是早餐，是与你共度的晨光。


	6. 大扫除

“把脚抬起来一点，宝贝。”

Lois哼唧了两声，瘫在沙发上不想动，看在星球日报那个傻乎乎的、金光闪闪的球的份上，她刚钻在货车车厢里逃回大都会，作为一个英雄，她有权利不挪窝儿。

“快来抱抱我——如果你真的是个甜心。”普利策小姐半阖的眼睑中投射出这样的信息，她的男朋友却并不乖乖往陷阱里掉。Clark若无其事地将吸尘器放到墙角，蹲在沙发边，托起女友的双腿把她向里推。尖头高跟鞋在他挽起袖口的结实臂膀衬托下，显得既脆弱，又无力。

“我把鞋子磨破了，瞧见没。”盯着尖头那处损伤，Lois稍稍打起精神，“为了踹一个坏蛋。”她努力地回想详情，最终还是挫败地枕进沙发。

Clark蹙起眉心，伸手轻轻摩挲着划痕：“我等会儿试着用鞋油给你掩饰一下。”此刻他双手托住Lois身下的临时床铺，轻巧地举了起来。

“哇哦——”女记者没料到这一遭，条件反射地死死抠住皮质边沿，直到坐骑被安然放下。Clark Kent心满意足，拍拍手拿过吸尘器，继续噪音污染。没法参与的那位边犯困边制止自己睡着，嘟囔了两声。

超人先生的良好听力保证他能分辨出“嗡嗡”除尘声底下女友的抱怨，他稍稍提高嗓门答道：“我想趁你工作的时候把扫除做好，谁知道你给自己安排了一场不同寻常的回城旅途。”

“哦，你嫉妒了吗，小镇男孩?”，Lois的脑袋又往沙发里蹭了蹭，她闷声调笑道，“因为我在外面参与了一场惊心动魄的大冒险，而你在家里做灰姑娘。别不高兴，Cinderella，如果你不反对，我可以把你的名字加上，咱俩联合报道。”“多谢，仙女教母。”Clark停了吸尘器，满意地打量成果，“不过现在，我想是我来给你一双水晶鞋。”

他去柜子里翻出了鞋油，这东西原本是跟Lois不沾边的，她不习惯修修补补，如果一双鞋损耗得太厉害，她连捐给救世军都懒得费功夫。但从小受中西部大玉米地朴实风情熏陶的农民之子不同，他热衷于——正如其父母——绞尽脑汁把刮掉的漆补上，断开的皮缝好。因而即使在大都会生活了近一年，Clark还是保存着他的鞋油。

记者先生半跪在女友沙发边，将那双高跟鞋脱下，动作相当轻柔。Lois懒洋洋地看着对方垂头工作，鬓边几缕卷毛落在两颊，他偶尔会甩一下脑袋，摆脱挡住视线的碎发。她忍俊不禁地把Clark和一只大型犬画上等号。“你的头发长长了好多。”“是吗？我很久没剪了。”

“嗯？我想普通的剪刀奈何不了你的头发吧。”

Clark抬头给了她一个短促的微笑：“是不行，我要用自己的热视线。”“哇，酷。”Lois忍不住伸手去替他拨弄再一次垂下的发丝，“从那以后过了很久了，我一直都期待能再近距离看看你的热视线。”

“我一直……一直担心你会有心理阴影呢。”Clark理所当然地回想起在北极和Lois相遇的场景，说实话，尽管那是他们的初遇，而他内心深处也一直悄悄为命运的安排感激不已，不过对于接受热视线手术的女记者来说，可不是什么愉快的回忆。

Lois移开目光，似乎在寻思着什么，良久才答道：“不，虽然一开始是挺可怕的，但后来发生了一系列事情，我报道了一堆事件……要知道并不是每一个眼睛里能射出激光的家伙都像你这么……好。”“谢谢。”Clark暂停手上的工作，抿了抿唇迎上Lois的目光。

他们理所当然地吻在一起。直到普利策小姐想要勘察一下新人记者的口腔内部时，Clark才意犹未尽而又身不由己地轻轻推着女友的肩将二人分开。“仙女教母还没完工。”他举了举鞋子，继续修复着磨损的边角。

当超人以平常人的速度解决了仙履问题，Lois赞赏地、故作姿态地撑着沙发起来，把腿伸向Clark，方才的仙女教母又化身为骑士，托着这位和灰姑娘毫不沾边的女士的脚跟，庄重地为她穿上高跟鞋。

“正正好，女士，你就是我要找的人！”他夸张朗诵着，又把他的公主从沙发上拉起，在客厅不大的空间里转了好几圈。

“然后他们幸福地生活在一起，直到永远。”Lane小姐轻巧地跳了几个步子去拿水桶和抹布，至于偶然引发的泡沫大战，则是后话了。


	7. 浏览过去的相片

如果克拉克不是在某一天反常地早到了报社，他可能永远不会注意到这些。

“瞧，这张更清楚。”“他搂着她的腰呢。”“我早说过，他不像人们以为的那样‘不食人间烟火’。”  
他没有用超级听力收集同事们的窃窃私语的习惯，但它们总是自动灌进耳朵里，刺激着媒体人对新闻的敏锐嗅觉。

他走向咖啡机，那低语仍绵延着——“他铁定对她动心了。”“我敢说不是，这摄影师抓拍的角度别有用心。”“哦得了吧，那眼神就不对劲！”“哪怕是救一只猫他都是这幅表情。”克拉克猜到了话题的主人公，但他还是忍不住打镜片上方瞄了一眼。

那是一张照片，夜幕下超人抱着露易丝·莱恩缓缓降落。克拉克耸耸肩，端着杯咖啡回到工位上，讨论的声音不自然地停下来，他们朝他微笑，点头，又飞快地瞟一眼照片。个别人眼里露出幸灾乐祸的表情，倒不是说他们支持超人和星球日报的王牌记者来几个“专访”，只是“农场男孩俘获莱恩芳心”听起来还不如“大都会救星情陷资深女记”——至少后者让人输得心服口服。

而克拉克只是平静地打开了电脑，那些等着一幕好戏的人大失所望，照片也被随意留在了桌上。

他又不着痕迹地看了一眼，把字打得飞快。

“我喜欢这张。”露易丝枕在他腿上，一只手伸向他臂弯里的大号薯片袋子。“是我俩挫败克雷恩的阴谋那次？”“嗯——哼。”“说实话我当时还能应付，不过很高兴看见你。”她反手在袋子里翻找着，克拉克体贴地挑了一片大的喂到她嘴里。

“谢谢。”她叼着薯片含糊不清地说。“对了，前两周，还有人拍到这个。”克拉克接过举到面前的手机，那是场生日会阴谋，凶手把炸弹藏在了巨型蛋糕里，结果——不幸地，宾客们，包括超人和莱恩小姐都沾了一身奶油。

露易丝带着爱意慨叹：“我看一回笑一回，你用超级速度打散那个蛋糕时没考虑过后果吗？”  
克拉克无奈地把那手机塞回去：“显然我太过相信我从小对打蛋器的掌握了。”“噢！我差点忘了。”几分钟前才说过“今晚我不会离开这张沙发”的记者小姐忽然激动地坐起来，克拉克及时举高了那包薯片，超级速度不是用来打碎蛋糕的，也不是用来清理沙发缝里的土豆碎屑的。

“玛莎今天发来了这个。”她狡黠地眨眨眼，亮出一张图片。那时小时候的克拉克，站在凳子上，有模有样地料理着一个苹果派。面粉不规则地分布在他的鼻头、脸颊、手臂和围裙上，男孩的嘴角上还挂着苹果泥。

“所以你偷吃苹果泥了吗？”

“好吧，如果你要知道实情的话……”

“我猜对了。”

“周三那个苹果派的馅料是我嚼碎了放进去的。”

露易丝朝他扑过来：“拜你所赐，玛莎苹果派的招牌毁了！”他笑着抱住女友，躲闪着对方要掐住他的脸的动作。“别轻举妄动，莱恩女士！我也有你的把柄。”

她的两只手还是捏了上来：“试试看，宝贝，我被威胁的次数比你报道的新闻都多。”

超人从不说谎，他展示的是题为“1993年，一位英勇的女童子军误伤了自己”的纪实照片，如果不是细心的人绝无可能把那个脚边扔着木刀、双手捂住鼻子的小可怜和普利策得主、伪君子的噩梦露易丝莱恩联系在一起。

“这是我的表妹，拍摄者误认了。”露易丝冷静地解释。“这是来自露西·莱恩的脸书。”克拉克往上翻了翻，得意地展示了“Oops, poor Lois”的部分。

莱恩记者翻了个白眼，从沙发上站起来。

“既然你已经挑起了这场战争。”

克拉克挑起眉毛：“然后呢？”

“让我们用我们的方式的解决。”

“意思是？”

“你曾问我如何成为一名优秀的记者，小镇男孩。还记得我的回答吗？”

“当然，调查能力是关键。”

“还有不计代价。”

莱恩和肯特的办公桌上各出现了一个计分板，上头的数字激烈地攀升着。同僚们捕捉到他们在茶水间把手机伸到对方面前。那些聊着超人和记者的人们插不上嘴了，他们听到莱恩向肯特描述超人是如何被一只获救的警犬扑进喷泉里的，抑或肯特向莱恩点出她在等到超人采访的时候被楼顶上的风糊了一脸头发。

佩里越来越控制不住自己的情绪了，这怪不得他——他不得不忍受莱恩在他讲话时激烈地刷着屏幕，或者肯特偷偷摸摸地在会上看着手机傻笑。

“够了！你个傻帽，停止看那些‘新锐记者露易丝·莱恩的录音笔离字面上刺死政客还有多远’的集锦！”

伴随着主编的咆哮，几个办公桌外，露易丝向他投来危险的目光，并在三分钟内发来了“小镇高中第十九届毕业典礼之克拉克·肯特朗诵《丧钟为谁而鸣》。”，并截图了配字“尽管肯特激动频频破音，他的同学们依然给予了礼节性的掌声。”

“我们休战。”

“没门儿。”露易丝抢走了他的冰淇淋。

他们还是短暂地停火了，露易丝临时被派往西班牙报道一起罢工，克拉克则开始忙大都会对阵纽约的橄榄球赛报道，那些短暂的间歇不够他们寻找更多的“应该埋进坟墓的照片”，只够他们在偶尔的休息时间里一瞥那些留在相册里的记忆。

有时是一张睡颜，有时是自行车上的背影。克拉克常看的那张是露易丝在北极科考站的留影，露易丝的最爱则是超人递给孩子一只断线的风筝。

即使如此，他们没有宣告“战争”结束，直到露易丝在西班牙的最后一天早晨，她前往机场前收到了一个包裹。那是个相簿，克拉克把她搜集的“尴尬一刻”全都冲印出来贴在上面。露易丝翻过一页又一页，照片里他总是格格不入的，有点滑稽又有点孤单，最后一张旁边写了行小字“直到此时”。

她又翻了一页，左边的照片上克拉克正苦恼于一堆拼图，右边的她自己也没有见过，那是最近的相片，露易丝向克拉克展示她拼完的大都会地图。

后一页是类似的组合。年轻的农场男孩懊丧地看着镜头，他不自然地扯着自己的领结，右边的则是一张抓拍，露易丝站在晨光里，她手上搭着一条属于克拉克的领带，对镜头略带诧异地笑着。

再下面一页，是露易丝曾经用来挑衅的苹果派事件，旁边粘着露易丝坐在饭桌上往三明治上涂厚厚的蛋黄酱的照片。

她没往下翻了，急匆匆地赶往机场

嘿，肯特先生，我也同样幸运。


	8. 庆祝某个纪念日（生日，情人节etc）

露易丝回家时没有立刻踢掉高跟鞋，而是站在玄关打电话，克拉克忍不住从厨房里探出头来。

“不行，佩里，你这是大材小用……什么？国务卿的侄女？听着，就是总统的女儿我也不在乎……我要三天休假……两天，我不可能再妥协了！……好吧，那我要商务舱。”超人耸了耸肩，把芦笋切开，超级听力已经为他收集好电话那端的信息，但他不介意露易丝怒气冲冲冲进来向他抱怨。

果然，仅仅五秒之后——“佩里不知道在想什么，我看他应该退休了，”露易丝嗅了嗅，“芦笋汤？你真可爱……”“他让你干什么？”“调查国务卿的侄女儿和某个社团（①）太子的婚外恋。”记者小姐翻着白眼从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，“咕咚咕咚”灌下去。克拉克猜她这一口至少喝了一百毫升。

克拉克打开一包浓缩汤汁：“你什么时候走？” “明晚六点，肯尼迪飞羽田，十三个小时啊……真是要命。”“去多久呢？”“谁知道呢……但根据我的记录，不会超过三天，我在东京有认识的人。”

“在东京？”克拉克无意识间张大了嘴，“你在东京也有线人？”普利策得主朝他得意地眨眨眼。

小镇男孩面上的惊讶渐渐转为一种温柔的骄傲：“好吧，我再去多做一道菜。”

“你敢相信吗，今晚酒店特别满，”露易丝望着窗外的夜景，她从佩里那坑了一笔，于是窗外能望见东京塔，“到处都是……情欲萌动的氛围。我没想到日本人还这么浪漫？”

克拉克低声笑起来，他能想象出露易丝那副兴趣盎然又有点不可置信的表情。“明天是白色情人节，我想年轻人会愿意……庆祝一下。”“那是什么？”露易丝声音中的“有点意思”变成了“很有趣”。“日本传统，他们过两个情人节。在2月14日收到礼物的人，要在一个月后回赠。”“那也太麻烦了，为什么他们不干脆在情人节当日互赠礼物呢？”

“嗯……”克拉克停顿了一下，“可能会有你没想到的人送礼呀。”露易丝轻轻笑起来。

“怎么了呀？”“你觉得这很浪漫，我说对了吧，小镇男孩？”

“这不浪漫吗？”克拉克不服气地反问，“我觉得这种模式给许多人一个机会，即使他们还没有和喜欢的人成为情侣，也能期待这两个节日。”“你听起来像个高中女孩儿，小镇。”

他们又拌了几句嘴，直到克拉克说他要进办公室了。露易丝放下电话，她从窗户往下看，某个公园里有摆成了爱心的玫瑰花。

她忽然有点希望克拉克也在这里。

事情不如露易丝想象的顺利，那个什么社团的人非常敏锐。她只是在据说太子和婚外恋对象常来的咖啡店里问了老板几个问题，就有两个穿着西装的人请她离开。

现在她被跟踪了。作为资深调查记者，露易丝已经用了许多甩掉“尾巴”的方法，她已经在这个大商场里穿梭了几个店铺，甚至因为走得太急招来几个日本人的微妙目光。可当她拿起化妆镜往后照，还是看到了熟悉的黑西装。

“小姐，您需要什么帮助吗？”很生硬的英语，她仓促地笑着敷衍，假装自己听不懂，手却被握住了。“是我，露易丝。”

“洗手间请往这边。”她身边高大的男人微微鞠躬，巧妙地向她身后挪了半步，挡住后方的视线。他的西装不像往日那样随意敞开，领带也系得规规矩矩，当他迈着稳重而轻快的步子领露易丝转过一个又一个拐角，她几乎就要相信自己是在被一个平凡的职员领着。

三十秒后，一道红蓝色疾影冲向天空。

他们又一次坐在屋顶上，露易丝漫无边际地想着，世界各处高楼大厦的房顶大概都是她和克拉克的约会圣地。她往下望去，今天路边可爱的招牌更多，许多店家门口增加了浪漫氛围的装饰。

克拉克戳了戳她，她转过头去，看到那手心里躺着一小包巧克力。

“我自己做的，没有用超人的力量。”方才还比世界上任何一个男人都沉稳的英雄脸红起来，“你可想不到那有多难，巧克力煮过头了失败一次，杏仁粉撒多了失败一次，雕花，哦，雕花是最糟糕的部分……”

剩下的嘀嘀咕咕都消失在一个吻里。

露易丝靠在他颈窝处，往嘴里塞了一颗巧克力，味道不敢恭维，杏仁粉还是加多了。“你想要什么回礼呢，今年的两个情人节都已经过了。”克拉克温柔地看着她，而王牌记者准备好听见一句“你就是我最好的礼物”，小镇男孩的俗气总是让她想翻个白眼，但总也能成功让她心跳漏一拍。

“如果……如果你愿意把剩下的芦笋汤也……”

露易丝肘击了她的男朋友，满意地看着这世界上最强大的生命大呼小叫。

TBC.

以防万一的①：日本的“社团”指黑道组织，学校“社团”则被称为“xx部”。


End file.
